


Sanguinem Infirmitate

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of sad. Draco has a dead sister and looses it a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The lion, the egg, and Slytherin

Harry ducked under the water and thought about the message in the egg. It made since, but at the same time he was completely confused. He had placed the golden egg on the side of the tub before doing a few more laps to help him think. A noise made him surface and for a moment he thought he was just imagining things. He went to dive again but movement made him freeze. Someone made a broken noise and dropped to the ground as if they were struck. Harry quickly swam to the edge and pulled himself out of the pool sized tub. He spared a second to grab a towel to wrap around himself before hurrying to the motionless lump on the floor. He skidded to a stop when his eyes landed on the familiar blond head of a particular Slytherin. 

"Malfoy?" He whispered, unable to actually speak any louder. The blond shifted and slowly sat up with a blank look on his face. As Harry watched a look of agony contorted his face and he dropped back to the ground with a sob. He stared in shock as the room filled with heavy sobs and the blond that never showed any weakness was suddenly unable to stop crying. He snapped out of his frozen state and took a step forward. 

"Draco Malfoy?" He asked again but the Slytherin sobbed harder. His shoulders shaking as he gasped for breath through coughs and tears. An odd rush of pity hit him and he dropped to the floor and wrapped the other in a hug. He tried to rationalize why he would do such a think but he was distracted by then fact that his act of kindness made Malfoy cry more, not less. He decided that he didn't want to see any one in such pain, even some one as cruel as Draco was at times. 

"She's gone....Gone....." Draco rocked back and forth in his arms. Harry watched as the blank look slowly reappeared on his face as the sobs stopped. 

"How about I take you to the Infirmary" Harry went to stand but Draco was suddenly gripping his arms tight, making him drop back down next to him. 

"NO, they'll know that I'll know and they'll take my memories away again" Malfoy begged him with his grey eyes red from tears. For some odd reason Harry grabbed the blond and wrapped his arms around him. 

"I can't leave you here by yourself" Harry tried to explain but his throat started to close up. 

"Why not? No body really cares! They're just scared of the name" Malfoy wrapped his arms around himself and gasped for breath. Harry felt the bond shutter and sighed. 

"Who's gone?" harry bit his lip but Malfoy shoved him away and curled into a ball with his back to him. Harry frowned at his back but took the moment to get dressed. He grabbed his egg and the map before heading back to the Slytherin. He gazed down at him for a moment before hauling the blond to his feet. Draco covered his mouth and went pale. 

"I think I'm going to be sick" The blond whimpered through his fingers before closing his eyes. Harry took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around the others arm. He let it out and pulled the blonds arm over his shoulder before heading for the door.

"Ron's going to kill me" He muttered under his breath. He stumbled as Malfoys legs gave out from under him but Harry held him up as he walked to the Gryffindor tower.  
===========  
"Stay" Harry held his hands up at Malfoy after he dumped the Slytherin on a chair near the fireplace. Malfoy stared at him blankly, making him nervous that he would wander off.

"Stay, put. Here" He held his hands up again before racing up the stairs to find Ron. He flicked his wand at a piece of parchment and send it to poke Hermione in the head til she got up. Even in his hurry he made sure to be quiet, though temptation made him want to slam through the door screaming for Ron. He didn't. He crept to the right bed and shoved his friend awake.

"Uh wah?" Ron rolled over before falling off the opposite side of the bed. 

"Ron" Harry groaned but made his way around the bed and pulled him up. "I need your help with something"

"It's the middle of the night" Ron complained but let himself be dragged along. Harry huffed at his friend but shoved him down the stairs. He took a calming breath as his eyes landed on Malfoy, who was now curled with his arms wrapped around his knees and his face hidden. "What is he doing here?" Ron snarled.

"Somethings wrong with him" Harry stepped around his friend and dropped to his knees in front of the chair.

"Why must you always bring home strays?" Ron cried out as Hermione appeared from the girls dormitory. 

"Harry? MALFOY?" she yelped from where she was standing at the foot of the hole.

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry reached forward after hesitating before placing his hand on the blonds arm. "What happened? Can you tell me?" 

"Gone" Malfoy muttered again and shuttered.

"Alright" Ron reached over and grabbed Malfoys shoulder and shook him. "What happened?" Ron growled low but Malfoy just stared at the wall, the every lasting blank look once again on his face. Harry thought he was about to punch his friend when Hermione stepped forward and separated the two of them. 

"You are not helping" Hermione hissed lowly, making Rom take a step back from her glare. She led Draco back to the chair and sat him down. "Why didn't you take him to the Infirmary?"

"Not the Infirmary" Draco cried out again, snapping out of his daze to plead with her. 

"Cause that happened" Harry murmured to her, making Draco turned to him. The blond got a confused look but his breath was starting to come in gasps again. "Don't start crying again"

"If you don't explain what's going on, we'll take you to the Infirmary" Ron pointed a finger at the blond and Hermione slapped his hand away. Harry growled under his breath in frustration and let his hand drop on Dracos arm. 

"You can tell us. Who's gone?" He asked softly, hoping that he would be heard through the pain. Draco took a deep breath as he gazed at the fireplace. 

"My little sister" Dracos voice cracked and another sob ripped through the blond. "She....saved me..." 

"He doesn't have a little sister" Ron muttered under his breath, getting him another smack from Hermione. 

"I ha...had a b...blood sickness" Draco stuttered, "A pure blood sickness that happens, and it's deadly" This time Draco turned his head and fought back even more tears. "It...it's..."

"Sanguinem Infirmitate" Ron whispered. Harry glanced over to see sympathy in his eyes and the anger was gone. The red head bowed his head and Draco covered his mouth. 

"I might be sick" the blond murmured, his body heaving. 

"What's Sangumem Infirmtate?" Harry wrinkled his nose at the sound of it but it sent a thrill of fear down his spine. 

"Sanguinem Infirmitate, is a blood sickness" Hermione corrected him but her face had gone pale. "It's fatal unless someone gives up their life to save the person who was sick"

"My baby sister" Draco sobbed and covered his face. Harry stood and slid onto the chair next to the shivering blond. He awkwardly placed his arm around the other and, surprisingly, Draco leaned into him.

"Do you, ah..Want to talk about it?" He asked softly, glancing up at Hermione and Ron for help but they wouldn't meet his eyes. Draco whimpered and silently cried on his shoulder. Ron and Hermione sat down and they waited. It seemed to take forever for Draco to get control of his sobs once more, but harry had a feeling that it was because he was just to tired to cry anymore and he was out of tears. 

"It happened when I was six" Draco started, and tried to sit up. Harry let him but he decided not to move when the blond started shivering again. "She was five, and my best friend. With the Manson being so big and not many other friends, she became more then just a sibling. She was my confidant and she was always there and she just made everything better and we were never apart...." Draco stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. "When I fell sick, they separated us but didn't tell her anything. I was in the last stages of the sickness. I was asleep, for days before the last stage of the sickness, death. I woke up. And the first thing I saw was a womans face, but one I didn't know. I didn't understand why til I saw her. She was laying at the foot of the bed. My little five year old sister, limp, dead. She gave her life for mine. I screamed for her to wake up. I shook her but I knew it wouldn't work. My mother made it to us first, and she took my sister away from me. My father was just behind her. I couldn't forget the look on their faces but then father pointed his wand at me. He Oblivated my memories of her. All of them, even thought she saved me and I should be living a life to honor her" Draco closed his eyes and Harry thought for a second that he had fallen asleep. 

"But how do you remember now?" Hermione asked in a broken voice. Harry looked over to see that she had tear streaks down her cheeks and Ron was pale as a ghost. 

"I remembered being sick and seeing the face but I couldn't place it. I couldn't ask" Dracos voice sounded dull and Harrys chest ached for him. "I learned to brew a potion that would help bring back memories, even those that were spelled away. My father was in a state when he cast it so it was easy to break. I made the potion and I just drank it"

"How'd you get so messed up?" Ron broke in suddenly, making Harry notice that Draco was more then emotionally hurt. He was holding his wrist close to his chest and a bruise was appearing on his head. Harry reached forward, shocked that he didn't notice before. 

"I fell down some stairs. I didn't brew the potion in the Slytherin common room, so I was out when I drank it. Students aren't suppose to be out at night and I heard Filch, so a tried to hide but I couldn't think because I remembered my sister and I fell down some stairs. I hid in the prefects bathroom but then I don't really remember" Draco finished and closed his eyes, slumping into the chair and on Harry. Harry tried to ignore the looks Hermione and Ron were shooting at him but it was hard. He sighed as he remembered the awkward situation it was when Malfoy stumbled in. 

"We need to take you to the Infirmary" Hermione stood, making Draco jerk. 

"You said you wouldn't" He cried out, shying away from her which was actually pressing closer to Harry. Harry took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around the bond. 

"I'll take him. Ron can you take my bag up to my trunk?" He stood and pulled Draco close to his side. "It has the egg, and I need a piece of parchment" He looked around and his eyes landed on a scrap on a table. He swooped and scribbled out the words repeating in his head. He straightened up and handed it to Hermione, "This is what the egg said"He wrapped his arm around Draco and led him out of the room before the two could say anything.

"I don't want to go" Draco struggled for a second but Harry hung on. He reached forward and tapped the blonds wrist, making him cringe. 

"You need to get that taken care of" He waited for Draco to think things over. After a few seconds the Slytherin nodded and they started off. Several times Draco stumbled. Harry tried to help him the first time but received a smack for his efforts, so the next time he tripped Harry didn't help.

"I can get there myself" Harry heard him mutter but he ignored it. Harry knocked on the Infirmary door but nothing happened. He rolled his eyes and shoved the door open. 

"Madame Pomfrey" He called, dragging Draco through with him as he marched in the room. He stopped at the sound of someone moving around in Pomfreys office. He quickly walked over to a random bed and patted it. 

"I don't need to sit on a bed" Draco growled at him, making him smile. 

"Nice to see you're somewhat back to your old self" Harry chuckled at him and Draco suddenly blushed. Harry didn't have a chance to think about it due to a very grumpy nurse was suddenly demanding to know what happened. 

"He fell down some stairs" Harry explained quickly but left out the part about Draco sister. 

"What a klutz" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as she fixed up the bruises and healed the fractured wrist. 

"He also might need something to help him sleep" Harry commented but then cringed. 

"Why is that?" Pomfrey turned to him and he looked at his feet. 

"It's not my place....Uh" Harry glanced around before focusing on the blond, who avoided looking at him. 

"Speak up boy" Pomfrey flicked her wand and a pair of pajamas zoomed toward them.

"He has experienced, um...emotional trauma?" He tried, giving her a shrug before nodding to the blond. Pomfrey turned a examined Dracos face. She said nothing before turning back to him. 

"Time for you to go" She flicked her wand again and he was zoomed out of the Infirmary with the door slamming closed behind him. He stood in shock at the sudden eviction but started off to the Gryffindor tower. He dreaded the fact that he would be bombarded with questions by the time he made it back to the rooms.  
===========  
Harry yawned at the Gryffindor table the next day. He had been right. Hermione and Ron had stayed awake to ambush him with questions. They were up half the night and he only managed to get a few hours of sleep before breakfast he next day. Hermione had figured that they next task was in the lake, but he had to learn to breath under water. For the moment he was too stressed to think about anything. He was bouncing between the second trial and Draco but he couldn't focus on either. He would lie if someone asked if he was keeping an eye out for the blond, but he was struggling to tear his gaze away from the doors. 

"Aren't you hungry?" Ron spoke through a mouthful of food and he snapped out of his thoughts. 

"No..I'm going to..." Harry stood and walked off without looking at his friends. He ducked out of the hall and headed for the Infirmary. He paused outside the door to make sure that he hadn't been followed before sticking his head through. Madame Pomfrey wasn't in sight but there were curtains up around the bed he had placed Draco in last night. He sneaked in and tip toed to the bed. 

"Harry, just come on in" Dracos annoyed voice came from behind the curtains, making him fall off of his toes. He took a second to deduce the tone of the blonds voice before he went to the bedside. Draco was sitting with his legs tucked to his chest again but his eyes were clear as they watched his every move. "Well don't just stand there. Ask me what you can to ask" Draco growled but the menace didn't reach he eyes either. Harry looked closer and saw nothing. The blond was wearing a mask. 

"How are you?" Harry glanced over his shoulder after speaking. He didn't want to get thrown out again by an angry nurse. 

"Perfect as can be" Draco replied in a calm voice. "But Madame Pomfrey says I should stay here til she says so, which she wont actually tell me?"

"I'm sorry I brought you here after you asked me not to" He muttered, trying to banish the memories from the previous night. 

"It's fine" Draco looked away and for the first time he noticed that the blond hair wasn't slicked back. The soft strands were messy for the Slytherin but for some reason, it seemed to suit him. 

"Are you allowed to go to the second task?" Harry asked on instinct, and his mouth dropped open in shock. He felt a strange feeling shoot through him as the blond flashed a grin. 

"Maybe, Is there a reason you're asking?" Draco snickered but stopped, his eyes widening as a busted look crossed his face. 

"Mister Potter" Madame Pomfrey was suddenly behind him and he spun around. "Is there any reason for you to be here?" 

"Ah, I was juts checking up on.." Harry stuttered but bit his lip when the smallest of giggles sounded from behind him. 

"Mister Malfoy will have to stay here til I can be positive that he is healthy. If you let him rest and only come during visiting hours, he may go to the task" She gave him a small smile before nudging him to the door. 

"Bye" Draco called after him with amusement in his voice. Harry had just enough time to wave before the door slammed on his face once again.


	2. Cooking

Two weeks passed. Draco and Harry spoke occasionally, and he spoke even less to his friends. He felt as though he was becoming mute. He had nothing to say at the moment to anyone. At the moment he was headed to find Harry. He had a feeling that the Gryffindor knew where the kitchens were but he had another idea in his mind. An empty room in the dungeons would be of use to him, like before. The problem that he was facing was that he wanted to cook a soup, which was weird to say the least but he remembered cooking with his sister. He needed to borrow some ingredients from the House Elves. 

“Draco?” Harry appeared at his side but he continued to walk. “Any news from your parents?”

“Nope” Draco stepped out of the hall way and into a deserted classroom. “Do you know where the kitchens are?”

“The kitchens?” Harry arched an eyebrow at him, “Yeah I’ll show you” 

“Great” Draco smiled and herded him out the door. Harry was reluctant, but Draco shoved harder and soon they were walking through the empty halls. 

“Are you going to the second task?” Harry rubbed the back of his head and Draco was struck by how nervous he was. 

“Of course” He bumped his shoulder against Harry’s and they fell silent. The Gryffindor suddenly stopped, reaching up and tickling a pear on a painting. It transformed into a handle that Harry grabbed and the painting swung open. 

“Here we are” Harry managed to say before they were swarmed by House Elves asking if they needed anything. 

“Yes” Draco crouched down and pulled a small list from his bag. “Is it possible for you to get these ingredients for me? I have no idea where else I would find them if not you” He smiled as he handed the main elf the list. The scrambled to get the items while yet more ushered them to a small table. In a flash there were pastries and a tea for the both of them. 

“You will have the items on the list ready by the time you finish your tea” The head elf squeaked out, bowing low. 

“Thank you so very much. I knew I came to the right place” Draco lifted his tea cup to her and she rushed away with an air of flustered pleasure. 

“Why are you being nice to the house elves? I thought you thought they were in superior creatures to wizards” Harry hissed as the house elves moved around them. Draco smiled over his tea as he pondered an answer. 

“Cause I have had a new start, and now I see that they are very wonderful creatures that deserve a complement for their work.” He watched the elves but his attention was taking by Harry, who was staring at him with his mouth open. “What?”

“You’re an entirely different person.” Said Harry, his mouth snapping shut but the look of curiosity remained. Draco felt an odd sense, like he was about to laugh at the thought of him being interesting to the Gryffindor. 

“I am not. This is just the side that you never saw when we fought.” Draco murmured, breathing deeply to ease himself. He didn’t know why he was suddenly skittish. 

“Why did we do that again?” Harry leaned back in the chair with a cheeky smirk. 

“Cause we’re both gits” Draco grabbed a pastry and chucked it at Harry, who caught it and took a bite. His smirk never wavered. 

“Correction. You are the bigger git here” Draco took s bite of his pastry and closed his eyes. It was wonderful. He felt as though he never tasted anything before, just ate the food. He opened his eyes at a soft clink. Harry had put his tea glass back down and was no longer leaning back. “Something wrong?”

“Nope” Harry didn’t look at him. 

“Mr. Harry Potter” A house elf suddenly appeared and Harry brightened. 

“Dobby?” Harry smiled but froze. “Um…” Dobby suddenly saw Draco.

“Good morning Dobby. It’s a pleasure to see you again” Draco ignored the panicked glance Harry shot him. 

“Master Draco” Dobby dropped to the floor in a bow and it was Dracos turn to be panicked. 

“No Dobby. I am not your Master, and you don’t have to bow to me. It’s just ….me” Draco stuttered, remembering all the horrid things that happened. 

“But Sir, you were the nicest of the Malfoys. You let me eat even after I made a mistake. You spoke to me like a fellow being. You were the one who made me want to be free when I served you father.”

“Wait” Harry had joined the conversation. “He was the one who made you want to be free by treating you better than the rest of his family?”

“Pretty much” Dobby bowed low again, his long ears accidently getting tripped over by another elf who was trying to add her item to the bags by the door. Draco reached down and helped her to her feet. He received many thanks and apologies but he brushed them off. 

“But he’s a git..Uh, was a git” Harry shot an apologetic look at him.

“Yes indeed Sir, but not when he knew no one was watching” Dobby pulled up from his bow and the head elf was back. 

“We would love to entertain you more but we need to clean up breakfast” The head elf explained in her high voice and they were suddenly ushered out of the kitchen. His two bags in his hands and Harry at his side, Draco started down to the dungeons to find a classroom he could use.   
He wanted to make the soup from scratch, without the use of magic. Meaning he had to prepare some of the ingredients first. He wouldn’t be able to start cooking till later that day and so he headed to the library to work on homework. It was the weekend and the library was next to deserted. Draco felt his body relax as he wove through the shelves and pulled the book he was looking for. He was the second best in their year, right behind Hermione. 

 

“Draco” A hand pulled him behind one of the furthest shelves.

“Speak of the Devil” Draco grumbled under his breath. It was in fact Hermione. She was treating him like an experiment as well and he was less inclined to it, but not enough to shoo her away when she did. 

“What? Never mind.” Hermione had a book in her hand and proceeded to wave it in his face. “Are you still missing you memories?”

“Um..” Draco wasn’t expecting to be hit by such a sensitive question. He was missing a few towards the very end of his sickness and right before he got better. He knew someone was taking to him but he didn’t exactly remember what was said. 

“I’ll take that as a yes” Hermione flipped open the book, turning the pages before she stopped on one. “Here, there are a few ways to help you remember, but not always perfect.”

“What do you mean by that?” Draco peered at the book with apprehension. 

“Just that it might not bring all your memories back” Hermione spoke excitedly, not at all concerned. 

“Fine, what is it” Draco shifted so he could view the book the right way up. It was different ways, one was meditation and another was a potion that was lighter than the original that he made. He ran his finger down when the book was shoved in his hand and Hermione bolted away. A second later Snape turned the corner and stopped before him. 

“Draco” The Professor looked down at him and Draco snapped the book close. 

“Godfather” He nodded. Snape watched him. 

“You will be careful from now on what potions you brew?” Draco narrowed his eyes at the Professor. 

“Are you going to tell them?” He asked softly. Snape said nothing for a full minute. 

“I wasn’t the Godparent to your sister. You Aunt Bellatrix was and she didn’t care for the child. Your sister got the idea of saving your life from a book at your Aunts house. She was sent there because of your illness and she traveled back by Floo when she…” Snape stopped. Frowned at Draco and walked away. Draco had the impression that Snape was too emotional to speak. The man had slipped up and said he was like a son to him, so he could assume that his sister was like a daughter. 

“That was weird” Hermione was back. Her eyebrow arched high. 

“Not at all.” Draco smiled, feeling a little shocked that he was smiling so much. He had learned that his sister died for him yet he was happier then he was before. 

“Why are you smiling like that?” Hermione hissed at him, snapping him out of his own head. 

“Maybe it’s because I have a new perspective on life” He answered. “Thank you so much for the book, I’ll check it out.” 

“Oh…” This time Hermione didn’t have the glaze over his eyes when she would speak to him. She was actually seeing him and not a statistic for her to study. This time it was his term to arch an eyebrow at her. 

“Problem?” He chuckled, headed to the front desk to check it out.   
Draco ducked into the classroom he had chosen and set down his bag. All the supplies he needed he had already dropped off. He started a small fire and pulled the cauldron over his flame. It was just past lunch and he was going to make his own dinner. Hopefully. 

“First” He added some broth to simmer as he started to chop vegetables up using a desk as his workstation. He spread all the ingredients out and organized them in the order that they were being tossed in. 

“Second.” Draco eyed the spices he had. He had no idea what to do with them but he was going to figure out. 

“Draco?” Harry popped his head into the classroom, making him jump and a powdered herb puffed around him. “Oops” 

“What are you doing here?” Draco cried out, coughing out the herb dust in his lungs. It actually smelled good. 

“I wanted to see if you were really going to try cooking.” Harry shut the door behind him and walked over to sit on a table out of the way but still completely in view. 

“Must you” Draco pointed his stirring spoon at him, which made Harry grin. 

“Yes, I must” Draco contemplated tossing the boy out before shrugging it off. He didn’t care, being that he actually felt better when he was around. Draco grabbed the veggies he had chopped and added them to the pot, along with some herbs and spices. He tasted it and it was acceptable so far. He stirred it for a bit then placed the lid on top.

“What did you add? Can I taste it?” harry was asking questions like there was no tomorrow.

“I added a bay leaf, and you can’t taste it till it’s done” Draco snapped, shooting a glare that shut him up. Draco added and tasted several more times till he decided that it was time for it to cook slowly. It would be a while. So he walked over to sit next to Harry.

“Is it done?” Harry bumped his shoulder.

“Nope, still needs to cook some” Draco relaxed and watched the flicker of the flame. 

“Why soup?” Harry sounded less like his grinning self, making Draco look up. Harry was watching him with a concerned look on his face. “Why not like bacon or something simpler?”

“Because it’s basically making a flavorful potion and I’m good at that. And my sister and I used to try to cook” Draco kept eye contact with Harry, trying to judge the reaction he received but there was understanding. He didn’t know how it comforted him but it did. They sat there in silence for a bit longer before Draco spoke again. 

“Harry?” Draco started. “Thanks” 

“For what?” Harry cocked his head to the side.

“For not judging or asking too much” Draco kept his head down so his didn’t have to see the reaction. He didn’t want to see it.

“Oh” Harry was shocked, “It’s fine” Draco stood and hurried over to the cauldron and pulled the lid off. Stirring it revealed that it was halfway done. This time Draco spent the extra time he had cleaning up the remaining ingredients. He spelled them away and went back to stirring the cauldron when there was a knock on the door. Harry barely had time to duck into the shadows before the door was shoved open. 

“What did I say about brewing potions Draco” Snape chided as he strolled in. Draco felt his eyes widen and he forced himself not to glance at Harrys hiding place. 

“It’s not a potion” Draco spoke evenly. Snape strolled forward and peered into the cauldron. He saw the surprise cross his face. Snape grabbed the spoon and tasted it. He then turned to gaze at Draco with an odd look on his face. 

“Next time, do it in the kitchens.” Snape turned and walked to the door, where he paused. “It tastes good, but could use some pepper.” He suddenly got an evil looking grin. “And Potter, I expect that you have everything ready for the second task that’s next weekend” With that he was gone. 

“How did he….?” Harry stepped from the shadows and Draco shrugged. He grabbed two bowls and filled them with his soup. “He set them on the table and gestured for Harry to sit, which he did. Draco sat and picked up his spoon but he hesitated. He shook off his apprehensions and took a spoonful. It was as Snape at put it. Good, but needed pepper. 

“This is good” Harry slurped. “How have you never cooked before?” 

“I see you eat like a Gryffindor cub” Draco commented as Harry gulped the food down. 

“This is almost as god as the House Elves” Harry ignore the teasing.

“Well thank you” Draco chuckled, taking it slower as he ate. Harry was done before he made it through half. 

“Can I have more?” Harry looked like he was starved. 

“Sure” Draco leaned back as the boy jumped up and spooned more soup in his bowl. “When was the last time you ate?”

“Breakfast, maybe?” Harry ate slower, making Draco wonder if he had burnt his tongue. 

“Why haven’t you eaten?” Draco set down his spoon.

“Nervous about the task. It’s under water and I have no idea how I’m going to stay under water for an hour” Harry finished the last bowl and slumped back in the chair. 

“How about Gillyweed?” Draco sighed, thinking that it was something more than the task. 

“What’s that?” Harry peeked open an eye to peer at him, its green flashing brightly. 

“A plant that helps you breathe underwater. It lasts for an hour.” Draco explained, “I can get you some” 

“But I’m suppose to do it on my own.” Harry said, though he didn’t sound like he was turning him down. 

“No, the task it’s self is for only you, but the preparation for the task is a….loophole” Draco finished his soup and set the bowl down. 

“Alright then” Harry sat up and grinned. 

“I get it tomorrow” Draco slumped in his chair as well. It was good and filling soup and he was sure that he was going to sleep as soon as possible.


	3. Second task

Draco sat in the bleachers and watched the spectators mingle around him as they waited for the second task to begin. Many of his friends tried to talk to him, mostly about trying to get him to start haggling Harry about drowning. He would smile and soon they passed by. He saw his father, who gave him a nod but that was it. He watched as the task started and then they were all staring at the lake. After a few minutes, Fleur was pulled out. She was out of the running. It was almost an hour and Draco grew bored enough to stand and walk around. He headed to the Infirmary that was set up for the champions if they got hurt. He had gained somewhat of a friendship with Madame Pomfrey. 

“Malfoy” Pomfrey smiled at him when there was a roar from the crowd. Fleur had to be rescued and she was being ushered in. “Stand back please.” She waved him back and she did as he was told. Fleur was set on a bed and fussed over for a second. 

“I’ll just wait outside” Draco turned to leave. 

“Draco, get me the warming potion and another towel.” Draco didn’t miss a heart beat as he grabbed the potion and the towel. Fleur looked like she was in shock as she sat there shivering. He almost felt bad for her but if he was honest to himself. He didn’t care. It was too busy worrying about Harry. 

“Anything else?” He leaned against a support post for the tent, but it didn’t move. 

“Mhn…” Pomfrey was busy drying the girl off as she drank the potion. He decided to stay in the tent but just not in the section that had people. He was becoming a bit of a recluse. As he sat there a thought came to him. He hadn’t seem Weasley or Hermione in the crowd, and it was very unlikely that they would be absent to it. He shrugged it off but then jumped at the toll of the bell. It had been an hour and that meant that the other champions should be surfacing soon. 

“Draco” Pomfrey stuck her head out of Fluers room. “Can you warm the other towels? There will be seven people that need drying and warming.”

“Sure thing” Draco grunted. Pomfrey didn’t hear her as she had ducked back before he answered. He hated when she did that but he rather do anything than sit around. He realized how useless he had become and hated it. “Warming towels, not really a striking ability for anything useful”

“But it is helpful” This time Pomfrey did hear him. She flashed him a grin as she swung open the curtains to another room. A second later Diggory and a Ravenclaw girl walked in. Draco waved his wand and two extra towels flee to them. Diggory seemed a little confused but the girls didn’t care. 

“In here please.” Madame Pomfrey poked and prodded them in the new room. Draco handed her a warming potion and she nodded her thanks. 

“Why is…?” Diggory started to ask but Pomfrey cut him off.

“Drink that.” She shoved the potion in his hands and then walked out, steering Draco in front of her. Draco huffed as he was sat down. “What would your father think if others knew you were so helpful?”

“I don’t really care what my father thinks.” Draco hunched his shoulders and tried to ignore the surprised look Pomfrey shot him. He turned to glower at the door when he saw someone that he didn’t expect. 

“Hermione?” He was agape at her soaked, grinning self. Even more so that it was Krum who was with her. 

“Oh, Draco” Hermione walked over and took a warmed towel. “Are you alright?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Draco was still in a bit of a shock. He had forgotten that she went to the Yule Ball with Krum. That seemed ages ago.

“You’re in the infirmary tent” Hermione handed a towel to Krum, who was glaring at Draco.

“I’ve gotten so used to helping Pomfrey that it’s sort of habit….And I got tired of people trying to talk to me” Draco flicked his wand and two new bottles of potion floated to him. He handed one to each patient and tucked his wand away. 

“What is this?” Krum asked, trying to peer into the bottle. But Hermione had already downed it. 

“Just a simple warming potion, a warming charm would be a little slow to get you completely warm so we made potions.” Draco explained the best he could. Something in Hermiones hair had caught his attention. 

“You made the potions dear” Pomfrey had returned and pulled the soaked towels away. She replaced them with fuzzy cloaks but Draco watched as the beetle zoomed out of Hermiones hair. Harry and Ron shuffled in along with a little blond girl. 

“Is there something else in this potion?” Hermione asked suddenly. Draco raised his arm and shot of the spell. Harry ripped out his wand but the spell struck the beetle. Seconds later Rita Skeeter was standing in the room with him. 

“Hermione, what is the penalty for being an unregistered Animagus?” He asked coldly, his wand still up in case she tried to flee. 

“Big. And Dumbledore had banished her off the grounds so he is going to be angry” Hermione had pulled out her wand, as did Ron. 

“Children, there is no need for…” Skeeter started to talk but Draco cast a spell that shut her mouth. 

“Much better” He snickered out before making some towels zoom to the new patients. Fleur shot out of her room and grabbed the younger version of herself. They both started babbling in French. Draco knew the language but they were talking to fast to fully understand. Basically Fluer was asking if her little sister was alright.

“Weasley, please go get Dumbledore.” Pomfrey looked like she was about to burst in anger. “And you.” She stormed forward so she was inches away from Skeeters face. Draco hid his grin at the flicker of fear. “You are in my Infirmary.”

“Technically this is a tent.” Skeeter tried to back away but Harry raised his wand. 

“And you upset my patients well being to write a crappy paper full of nothing but rumors and propaganda. You are ….” Pomfrey had her finger pointed at the woman, her hat askew.

“Poppy” Dumbledore had arrived. He was not at all shocked by the nurses anger. Harry and Ron stopped blocking the exit and Draco handed them both a warming potion. He grabbed an extra and strolled over to the two girls who were completely oblivious of what just happened. He tapped Fleur on the shoulder, receiving a glare till he held out the potion. Fleur snatched it from his hand with thanks and started fussing over her sister again. Draco draped another towel over the little girls shoulders and strolled off. 

“You will have to come with me” Dumbledore was saying to Skeeter, his voice not kind. Skeeter looked as though she was being led to her death bed as she was escorted from the room. Madame Pomfrey was still in a mood so everyone listened to what she told them to do. Draco helped the best he could but mostly just sat and watched her fuss. 

“Draco.” Hermione was sitting next to him, which made Krums face scrunch up. “That wasn’t just a warming potion, was it?” 

“Mhn..” Draco wasn’t listening to her and Harry elbowed him.

“What are you talking about?” Ron was currently being prodded by Pomfrey. 

“Draco was the one who made the warming potions” Hermione explained, she had grabbed another potion and was examining it. 

“WHAT?” Ron started to scrap his tongue and Draco started to chuckle. Everyone stared at him and he stopped. 

“It also repels bugs that are found in the lake. Beetles and viruses” Draco murmured, “Which is why Skeeter flew off.”

“But there isn’t a potion like that.” Hermione tapped her chin, “At least I never heard of it.”

“Well you wouldn’t have. I made it myself.” Everyone stared at him except Pomfrey, “What? I’m good at potions. Snape is my Godfather” 

“Snapes your Godfather?” Harry wrinkled his nose but when he saw Draco glaring he stopped. 

“Wait, why did we drink it then?” Ron cried, looking terrified. 

“Because I tested it and it was fine. It was brilliant actually” Pomfrey reassured everyone. “I would never let him test the effects on my patients.”

“Herminny” Krum seemed tired of being ignored and Hermione got a slightly irritated look on her face. She turned t him and Draco hopped off the chair. 

“I’m off” He gave Pomfrey a nod and strolled to the door. As he reached it Harry had caught up with him.

“Did you managed to talk to your father?’ The Gryffindor asked.

“Nope,” Draco sighed, remembering a thought that came to him. They were walking next to the forest away from the people pouring from the stands. “But I’m started to think that they the blame me for the death of my sister”

“But it isn’t your fault” Harry protested. Draco was suddenly swung around and shoved into the cover of the trees. “You know it’s not your fault right?”

“Yes but…” Draco leaned back from Harry but he was pressed against a tree. 

“No buts. She made her choice to save your life and she wouldn’t want you dirtying up her decision by thinking it was your own” Harry shook him but the words echoed in his mind. Harry was right. His sister made her choice and he couldn’t claim responsibility.

“If she didn’t love me so much.” Draco bowed his head in shame. 

“Are you saying you wished you loved her less? Cause then she would have loved you less” Harry gave him another shake before dropping him. 

“How could I love my little sister less? How did that come up?” Draco huffed, getting a little angry. 

“She was probably a Slytherin like you, so if you didn’t give her the time of day she would do the same. Not give a shit what you did.” Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the tree. “Am I wrong?” Draco thought it through and once again the Gryffindor was right.

“I hate you.” Draco snapped and gave him a shove. Harry fell to the ground and laughed. Draco felt slightly betrayed and a little proud that he would do such a Slytherin move. “I still hate you.” 

“Whatever” Harry jumped to his feet, “I wanna get back to take a shower” He took a few steps before turning back. “You coming or not” 

“Yeah, lame ass” Draco trudged after him. It was an eventful day, but a bad vibe was sticking to him. 

“Lame ass?” 

“Would you rather I go back to calling you Lion Cub?” 

“…..No”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Weird near death, life thing with siblings and innocence.


End file.
